


Paint me a melody

by Melody_Harmonic



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autism, F/M, Jhin has OCD and Synesthesia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Sona is a non-verbal autistic, Synesthesia, We stan neurodiversity in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harmonic/pseuds/Melody_Harmonic
Summary: An art major with synesthesia and a mute musician walk into a studio.....Jhin is an art student with synesthesia, and for one of his portfolios, he decides to try painting the songs of a music major from the college he attends. Sona is a mute music major who also studies at Runeterra University, and she volunteers for Jhin's project.
Relationships: Sona Buvelle/Khada Jhin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Paint me a melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosyMiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyMiz/gifts).



> I blame rosy for getting me into this ship

The high, clear, bell like notes of a trumpet can be heard echoing through the dorm room as a young artist sits in front of his easel, back to the window so he has the perfect amount of light to work with as he paints. As more of the brass choir begins to join the soloist, more colors and shapes appear on the easel, reds and greens and blues all blending together with the 4 orbs of gold in the center of the canvas to create a masterful representation of the piece heard over the small speaker. After many minutes of frantic painting, the piece ends, and the artist reaches over, turns off his music, and begins cleaning his brushes, four times each to be exact, humming as he does. Upon completing this task and laying everything out to dry, Khada Jhin then stands, runs a hand through his short but messy black hair, stretches, and goes over to the window, watching the hustle and bustle of Runeterra University outside until the time comes for him to depart for the day's classes. Checking his bag four times to make sure he has all the supplies he needs, Jhin departs, locking then unlocking the door. He repeats the process four times until he locks the door one last time, confident in his security as he heads out onto the campus.

____________________________________________________________________________  
Across campus, in another dorm room, a young woman with blue hair groans as her phone alarm drags her into the land of the living. Fumbling with the device, she looks at the clock to see what ungodly hour the damned thing was trying to rouse her at, gasping as she sees the time, as it's almost 9:30 and she has a class at 10. Launching herself out of bed, she hastily dresses herself in the nearest pair of sweats she has and chows down a granola bar for breakfast before brushing her teeth. Throwing her hair into a messy bun, she runs around her small room, getting everything she needs for her classes together rapidly. She finally straps her etwahl to her back, and bolts out the door into the chaos that was Runeterra University, hoping to the gods that she makes it to class on time. Professor Shen was going to kill her if she was late because of oversleeping again, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first chapter, and will be fairly short since it is just an intro and my first ever fic. Updates will come whenever I can squeeze them out of my brain.


End file.
